Irritating Music
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: Larxene looks back on her past "loves" as a certain sitar annoyingly plays. What is an easily angered Nobody like her to do? Written for Demene Day. And R&Ring is always appreciated!


**A/N: Ah, Demene Day, combining seemingly polar opposites! XD As you probably know by now, I love making one-shots for certain pairing "days." I just can't resist doing that. Anyway, here's a one-shot for your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its spectacular characters, namely most of the Organization. XD**

* * *

**Irritating Music**

Larxene absolutely despises the lilting chords that stream from the Melodious Nocturne's bedroom. She hates the way the melodies sound so perfect yet they still annoy her, for she denies the capable ability of the musician. After all, she finds him rather stupid like the rest of the Organization XIII members who disregard his true genius. Would a fool attempt to play the sitar day in and day out? Of course, the residents of the castle prefer to patronize him due to his adoration of the music that surrounds him. The others simply cannot understand this false love, least of all Larxene. She dislikes happiness in any way, shape, or form. As far as she's concerned, bliss did not exist. It was false in its sugary sweetness, nauseating anyone who stupidly dared to feel it to the point it was cast off. This is her theory regarding happiness since it drastically contrasts with her.

Demyx keeps playing his wretched instrument even at this moment, according to her easily perceptive ears. He irritates her far too much to suit her, though she wonders if he is even worth her time. Previously, Larxene has mastered the art of flirting, to which she added an extremely sadistic flair. She has given out venomous kisses that consisted of an impetuous tongue and a pair of candy colored lips that charmed the members her interest swayed to. Honestly, though, she sees romance as a chance to play an elaborate game that twists and turns. Cast the dice, and she wins the intrigue of the particular male every time...well, for the most part. Sure, she has had a fling with Marluxia, the princely Graceful Assassin, a handsome young man with an expertise for flowers.

He often bestowed to her beautiful bouquets, which she used for a bit of fun by snipping the blossoms right off their stems with her kunai. They would fall gracefully to the floor, and she would sweep them away. Needless to say, that relationship hardly lasted after Marluxia caught the errant Larxene cutting flowers off stems. Snip, snip, and she would innocently tuck them in her electric blonde hair. A sly sneer later, and a lovers' spat ensued in which she lead him out to shut her door in his face. Proceeding this short-lived relationship, she flirted with the clever redhead Axel who smirked and liked joking. Often, the other members noticed her hanging off his arm, seductively licking his ear when she leaned to whisper. They laughed during meetings, which incensed their uppity, attention craving Superior. Unfortunately for Axel, he made a joke at her expense, a fateful error. Thoroughly angered, she slapped him and broke up with him on the spot.

And, for thirty seconds, she tried to impress Zexion with her tempting flirtatious style. Of course, that self-centered prude refused her advances, much to her amusement. She had already predicted that dismal outcome before it ensued. So, Larxene's relationship history has never fared too well, always stormy and always irrepressibly electric. While she reflects on what she has started to deem her failures, she sighs quietly to herself. All the while that terrible music down the hall increases in its volume, enough to nearly drive her mad. She tries to maintain her focus on her current game of darts that she targets at a picture of Demyx. His music, his upbeat attitude about non-existent life, his glowing aquamarine eyes, and everything about him infuriates her. Prepared to take that stupid idiot down, she strides out her room and goes toward his.

He's still playing that pathetic sitar by the time she intrudes on his artistic expression, her teal eyes scorching with exasperated fury. Calmly, he dares to smile at the clarity of her anger as he puts the instrument away. It is as though he has expected her to make her inadvertently grand entrance into his room. For, Demyx has secretly admired the blonde nymph since he assumes that there is so much to her than what meets the eye.

"Hi, Larxene," he greets her softly, patiently, like the slow tides of the ocean.

Frustrated, Larxene hovers above him in her best intimidating pose. "Don't you dare say hello to me, you miserable fool! Your horrible music is making me lose my focus. Will you ever stop?"

Leave it to her to not greet in return, only hurling insults at him. But, Demyx finds that he scarcely cares regarding that. He knows her too well.

"I think you like it. If you hated it so much, you would have ignored the music."

"I would never in all nonsense _like _your—!"

As smoothly as the flowing of a river, he kisses Larxene softly, making the inevitable first move instead of her. She cannot resist him, though she scolds herself within her predatory mind and tells herself that love is fake. How can it be when Demyx has kissed her lips perfectly? Eventually, Larxene parts from him while pretending to splutter.

He sees right through her ruse. "I know you're in love with me, Larxene. Don't fight it."

To her shock, she nods in the affirmative, therefore heeding his advice. She admits that his charisma is impressive.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to write this in present tense to mix things up a little. It's sort of like a documentary, only involving awesome fictional weapons and just as fictional characters. OK, it's not a documentary, but I tried, right? And, by the way, I think Demyx is actually rather smart in his own right. That's kind of why I had Larxene think him that stereotype and then find out for herself that that's not the case.**

**If you review, I would be so happy! And, in a way, so would Demyx. XD Kidding!**


End file.
